


Safe Harbor

by sassygayhales (EternalxBond)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Derek, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Snark, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalxBond/pseuds/sassygayhales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, I’ll fuck you alright,” Stiles gasped. “Right onto a wolfsbane bullet if you don’t stop being so goddamn bossy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write a bottom!Derek PWP after reading some posts on my dash from Qhuinn, because I haven't written it yet even though I love top and bottom Derek equally! So I went ahead and wrote it, and then discovered Qhuinn's birthday was coming up, so it seemed appropriate to dedicate it to her and all the awesome stuff she does for our fandom :) It's just a quick little thing but I hope everyone enjoys! *3*

Cold air whistled through sharp teeth as Derek desperately sucked in a breath, sparks of pain snapping up his spine only to drip back down as molten pleasure seconds later. He let the air out with a harsh hiss through gnashed fangs, his eyes flashing an intense shade of blue as Stiles’ hips snapped against him forcefully, audibly slapping against his ass and thighs. He curled sharpened nails against pale, mole-speckled skin, constantly tugging him closer, roughly shoving his own hips up to meet him.

 

His next breath left him in a rush, pulled from him so quickly he only managed a “ _Fuck_ \--” before he had to desperately gulp enough air to finish his thought. He growled it out, heated and demanding. “Fuck me, _harder_ Stiles.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll fuck you alright,” Stiles gasped. “Right onto a wolfsbane bullet if you don’t stop being so goddamn _bossy_.”

 

Derek curled his lips back, exposing even more of his fangs and letting out a dangerous, bestial growl as he curled his fingers even tighter into Stiles’ hips, determined to fuck himself harder if he had to. Stiles didn’t flinch in the slightest at the display, instead leaning closer to lick at the werewolf’s glistening, razor sharp fangs, eyeing Derek defiantly. Staring at each other, each too stubborn to back down from the sudden battle of wills, they rocked their bodies toward one another hard enough to make the bed shake and groan in protest. After a moment, Stiles adjusted his angle and let loose a series of fast and hard thrusts that caused Derek’s back to arch off the bed and his eyes to roll back with pleasure, guttural moans torn from his throat as he was rendered speechless until the furious pace slowed.

 

Panting quickly as he recovered, he retracted his fangs slightly and cast his gaze downward, acknowledging Stiles’ victory. He felt blunt, human teeth bite into his shoulder, and then the side of his neck, forcing his head down against the pillow and sending a thrill of submissive instinct tingling across his body, culminating in him spreading his knees open and lifting his ass for better access. He was rewarded with another series of blinding thrusts, Stiles’ body nearly curled around his in his effort to fuck even deeper, each jerk of his hips forceful enough to inch Derek’s body up the bed until he had to reach up to grip the headboard and stop himself from slamming into it.

 

He hissed in breaths through clenched teeth, his vision starting to become blurry as heat, pleasure and pain began overwhelming him to the point that it was hard to tell any of it apart. He knew from experience that this was where it started - where Stiles’ mastery over Derek’s body would soon envelop him completely, and the anticipation had his heart pounding loudly in his ear. He already felt the ever-burning _need_ to be closer, to offer up more of himself to Stiles, to let himself be consumed not only by the waves of intensity, but by Stiles himself; by his strong arms, his molten mouth, his gorgeous body that soon started rocking against him as a fluid whole instead of a frantic patchwork.

 

Stiles began easing off, resting from the frenzied, unsustainable pace but making up for it with deep, controlled rolling of his hips. Derek’s mouth fell open with a raw moan that tapered into a whimper, his body arching up against Stiles again as the thrusts seemed to plunge further than they ever had. He slid both arms around his lover, revelling in the way Stiles filled him and _held it_ just long enough to drive him crazy, to drive him deeper into the mindless haze taking him over. Derek held them together tight enough that his drooling cock rubbed up against Stiles’ abdomen with every rock of his hips, pulling higher moans and whimpers from him as his pleasure built and built. Stiles only seemed to move slower the louder Derek got, and soon there was a significant pool of precome smeared between them, adding to the hot stickiness of their skin as they slid together.

 

Derek’s mind and body surrendered bit by bit to his mate’s steady and experienced movements, his sloppy kisses met with a firm hand gripping his bearded jaw and holding him in place to let Stiles kiss back properly. Derek watched with hazy eyes, the act causing a shiver of relaxation to wash over his body as he was directed even briefly. He followed Stiles’ pace with his own movements only when prompted, eagerly soaking up every ounce of bliss he was given and returning it with encouraging moans and sucking kisses along Stiles’ neck that caused his mate’s cock to twitch deep inside him. He was soon completely overwhelmed, waves of pleasure flooding every corner of his being as breath and sound were rhythmically pulled from the very depths of his lungs, his eyelids sinking closed and his knees falling open as wide as they could, completely offering himself up to his mate. The act of giving himself over, of letting himself be open, vulnerable, and bare with someone he trusted not to hurt him fuelled his orgasm as much as the thick cock rubbing up against his inner walls.

 

His body shook with the force of his release, his arms gripping Stiles tightly and his toes curling in the sheets as he twisted and shuddered, his head falling back and exposing his fangs again as he held his breath for a moment at the peak. Somewhere in the wash of light and ecstasy he registered Stiles seizing up against him, his cock pulsing deep inside his body and sending a thrill of their mutual satisfaction thrumming up Derek’s spine. He rocked against Stiles encouragingly, grabbing at his back and grinding himself against his abdomen to tease out another few globs of stickiness between them, moaning his name breathlessly and pressing his open mouth against whatever skin he could reach. Even as they both wound down they kept rocking and pulling at each other, sharing sloppy kisses and eventually settling into soft breaths and gentle hands stroking each other’s sides.

 

Derek nuzzled against Stiles’ jaw, trailing kisses up to his ear as he rumbled softly and hugged him close, completely surrounded by the warmth and comfortable weight of his lover. His hand found Stiles', tangling their fingers together and brushing his thumb over his lover's wedding ring, squeezing his hand firmly. He traced his nose along the shell of Stiles’ ear, breathing softly against him until he finally kissed the lobe and whispered a soft, “I love you, Stiles.”

 

Goosebumps tingled up his neck as he received a similar nose against his ear, his husband’s breath washing over him as he responded, “I love you too, Der.”


End file.
